


There's Something About Dean Lately - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2017, M/M, Wincest Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA





	There's Something About Dean Lately - Art Post

**Title:** There's Something About Dean Lately  
**Author:** annie46  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Seems that Mary wasn't the only person Amara brought back from the dead  & soon the bunker is full of people. Dean seems to be very popular and, soon, every single person in the bunker wants to impress him. Flowers, chocolates, and the world itself are all on offer. Will Dean find his one true love amongst all of these suitors? And why is Sam acting so weirdly? Perhaps these two questions only have one answer...whatever that is, there is certainly something about Dean lately! 

**Link to Story:** [LiveJournal](http://annie-46fic.livejournal.com/280532.html)

 

He was smothering himself in cologne and spiking his hair when there was a knock on his door. He opened it up to see a huge bunch of roses and a massive box of chocolates.

 

 Original Art piece


End file.
